The accurate control of the activation and deactivation of solenoids in fuel injectors in internal combustion engines is of importance since the operational characteristics of the fuel injector affect the efficiency of the engine. While fuel injectors have traditionally been driven by the battery voltage in a vehicle, a higher voltage has been used in the prior art to improve the rise time characteristics of the current through a fuel injector. Still, it is desirable to further improve the performance of a fuel injector.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to improve the performance of a fuel injector.